


And LMD Makes Three

by dyano86



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Jemma Simmons, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Framework, LMD, Life Model Decoys, Multi, POV Jemma Simmons, Season 4 Episode 22, Self-cest, Threesome - F/F/M, world's end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyano86/pseuds/dyano86
Summary: Before embarking on a dangerous ploy to stop AIDA, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons have a few moments to themselves.





	1. Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the midst of Season 4, Episode 22 "World's End" before Fitz and Jemma part ways.

This plan seemed bold, even for Coulson. There were so many different pieces of the puzzle, so many elements that needed to go just right. It was risky and stupid, Jemma thought, but if it helped bring AIDA down it would be worth all the chaos.

Her role was relatively simple, largely because she was able to outsource all the heavy lifting to her pending Life Model Decoy. Fitz's role, though, was far more taxing. Jemma found it hard to watch him run through the iterations of their scheme in his head, all the while toiling over the LMD's lifeless robotic form as it slowly came into creation. Jemma could hardly fathom the stress he must be under.

She shifted in her chair to turn and look at the dozens of screens and flashing displays that covered the walls of their makeshift lab. By the look of the schematics, the transfer was almost complete. Within a few minutes this Jemma-bot would have all her memories, up to these very ones she was forming now. Its body, already constructed and lying motionless before her, was uncanny. Fitz had truly done a masterful job recreating her image, but she supposed he knew it all too well to make a mistake.

"Nearly finished, Jemma." Fitz kept his eyes grafted to the robots body as he circled the table. "You can remove the anodes, all your memories are scanned. Just a matter of finishing the upload now."

"And then she'll be me?" Jemma asked a question she knew was leading, but she wanted to give Fitz some fodder to respond to. He was so cold now, ever since the Framework. Maybe delving into a rant on LMD consciousness would make him feel better. It usually did.

He winced. "She'll know she's an LMD, but yes for all intents and purposes she will be Jemma as well."

"Is she..." Jemma pondered her words carefully. "Will she be okay with the plan? With AIDA killing her?"

"As long as you are," Fitz finally looked up at Jemma, the real one, but his eyes were still solemn. "She'll understand that—"

"I understand everything, don't worry." The LMD had sat up, looking from Fitz to Jemma, smiling. "It's a chaotic plan, but I'm happy to play my part. Right, Jemma?"

It was strange hearing her own voice speak her name, but in a way, the robot's disposition was soothing. Jemma smiled back. "Right." She supposed it was time to put the plan into action; after all, sitting here in duplicate would undoubtedly get unsettling before too long. "Fitz how long until you two are needed?"

He squirmed and looked for a clock. "Uh, just over an hour. We're ahead of schedule." His words still sounded so strained, Jemma thought. She wanted to help him relax, help him forgive himself. If only there was something she could do—

"Fitz, please," the LMD spoke up, "You need to relax if this plan is going to work."

Jemma shouldn't have been surprised that the other woman took the words right out of her mouth. They did have the same mouth, after all. "I agree with...me." The semantics were bizarre. "Fitz, talk to us, are you going to be okay with this?"

The other Jemma stood, taking a few steps across the room and away from Fitz. She wanted to make sure the two women didn't seem like they were cornering him—the real Jemma completely understood the thought. How amazingly easy it was to communicate wordlessly with a duplicate of your own mind.

Fitz glanced back and forth between both women. "Look, Jemma," he turned towards the real one, "I know you're trying to help, but given the circumstances," he glanced over his shoulder at the LMD, "I just think we should wait until we're alone."

"But we are," the LMD spoke up. "Fitz, it's me. Just Jemma, I want to help you."

"Jemma," Fitz turned his back towards the robot, facing the real woman and outstretching hands, "Jemma, you're both being sweet right now, truly, but I think what would really help, eventually..." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Is a little private time."

"We have time, plenty of it!" Jemma took Fitz's hands in her own. "In case this plan goes disastrously wrong... Fitz I want us to fix this now, before you leave. An hour is enough time to talk about whatever is—"

"No, Jemma," he cut her off, his voice still hushed. "I mean, private time. To... reconnect. Physically."

Jemma's eyes opened wide, "Oh!" She could spot her LMD mirror the reaction. "Oh Fitz, of course. I want that too." She raised a hand up to his face and gently stroked down the line of his jaw. She immediately understood. In the past, the two had always found sex to be such a healing experience. Through all the chaos, Jemma had forgotten it had been weeks since they last had the opportunity.

She could see in Fitz's eyes how much he wanted her, and at some deeper level, how this would be the best way to help him recover from the trauma of the Framework. The two stood in silence for a few long moments, looking into each others eyes, wanting the same thing. She could feel the grip of his hands tighten around her own.

"We understand, Fitz." It was the LMD who finally broke the silence from the other side of the room. "I'll... I'll give you two some time alone, come find me outside when you're ready."

"Wait, Jemma no." Jemma interjected before the LMD could turn away. It was the first time she addressed the LMD by name. It was strange.

"Please," the robot insisted, her voice beginning to falter as if holding back tears. "You need this, both of you."

Jemma—the real one—could sense the unspoken words her duplicate was keeping hidden. This other woman had all of Jemma's feelings towards Fitz, all of her memories full of love and happiness. As the LMD turned once again to leave the couple in private, Jemma left Fitz and ran to her side, grabbing the robot by the arm. "If I were in your position, it would break my heart to leave Fitz right now. I understand, trust me."

"But..." The LMD started to speak before trailing off, raising her eyebrows as she sent Jemma a wordless response that the other woman—clearly—understood perfectly. Back and forth the two exchanged a series of rapid, evolving expressions. For nearly a minute they conversed back and forth in complete silence.

"What's going on," Fitz spoke slowly.

The two Jemmas then turned, in tandem, to face Fitz once again. "Fitz..." the LMD started, "I would—"

"We—" Jemma corrected, "would both like to help you." She took a deep breath, her heart beating quickly. "Together."

"You," Fitz stammered, looking back and forth between the identical faces. "You what?"

Jemma felt tempted to smile at his awestruck response, but she kept her expression especially serious — an attempt at being mysterious and seductive. It made her giddy that the LMD beside her probably shared this exact same idea. In unison they took a few steady paces towards Fitz as he backed slowly away.

"Jemma," Fitz fixated on the real one, "Is this... You would be okay with this?"

"It's not cheating, Fitz. She's me." Jemma broke from her lockstep with the LMD and rushed towards Fitz, pushing him against a nearby wall and bringing her lips swiftly to his. She held him close, taking her time before pulling away. When she finally did, she stepped to Fitz's side and turned to face the LMD, waiting patiently for her turn. "Look at her, Fitz," Jemma whispered into his ear. "She's me in every way. She loves you just as much as I do."

The double knew this was her cue. Slowly, she approached the couple. Jemma felt herself growing more heated, more electric. The idea of seducing Fitz in stereo made her quiver.

"Jemma, are you sure?" His voice shook.

"We're both very sure, Fitz," the LMD spoke. She took a final step towards Fitz, pinning him against the wall just as the previous woman had done.

Off to Fitz's side, the real Jemma let her hands trace up Fitz's torso as the other woman leaned in to place a gentle kiss to his lips. Jemma stared on in amazement from just a few inches away as she watched herself kiss the man she loved. She let in a sharp, involuntary gasp when suddenly the kiss became more heated—Fitz and the other Jemma parting their lips, mingling tongues and coming together with an ever growing fervor.

Jemma often enjoyed being in control, but this... this was a new degree. She could feel her skin growing tingly simply at the sight. Her gaze was fixated on the face of the other woman—she found this simulacrum remarkable in its perfect detail. Jemma had never seen herself from this angle before, or witnessed herself in the throws of passion, but she could tell without any doubt that the LMD captured her essence in every detail.

Jemma allowed her lust to take over, and reaching back into the fray she began unbuttoning Fitz's shirt. The other Jemma, in a manner of wordless consent, allowed a few small centimeters of distance between her body and Fitz's in order to allow the real woman to make her move. Soon, she broke the kiss entirely to help; four eager, identical hands now working on Fitz's clothes.

Finally with a moment to breathe, Fitz tried to speak, "Jemma, you—" but he was cut off again by a kiss, this time from the original Jemma to the left. It was wet and sloppy, and only lasted a brief moment before a hand reached up to pull Fitz away, guiding his lips off one Jemma and onto the next. Jemma herself found this game thrilling, passing the man off between two equally enthused and lustful players. It continued like this, alternating turns of undressing Fitz and making out with him, until the man's shirt and trousers were nearly falling off.

"Mmm I want you, Fitz," Jemma heard her voice say from beside her.

She echoed in reply, "Fitz, I want you too," as she whispered in his ear before taking her turn on his lips.

"I want—" Fitz struggled to retort as Jemma's lips took over his mouth. But this time, rather than waiting patiently to be passed around, Fitz pushed Jemma away, finally creating a moment where he wasn't being smothered. "I want," he looked at one women, then slowly at the other, "You two...now..." He gulped, "...To kiss each other."

Jemma felt suddenly much more aware of the twinned body next to her. They were standing so closely, all three of them, that Jemma could feel the heat coming from the LMD. Their shoulders and hips were touching, having both crowded so closely together to get access to Fitz all at once.

She took a step back; the LMD followed suit. "You want me to..." Jemma trailed off, her eyes fixated on the mirrored face standing before her. She had no problem seeing the other Jemma as a sexual ally, but as a partner? It wasn't something her brain knew how to compute.

"I mean," Fitz spoke, sounding more hesitant now, "You definitely don't have to."

The Jemmas remained silent. In unison, their gaze drifted down, slowly taking in the proposition. Jemma could see her double's breasts rising and falling as she took deep, labored breaths, and knew her own body must be doing the same thing.

"No, Fitz," the LMD spoke, "We're not opposed, but... give us a moment."

"Really?" He asked.

Jemma—the real one—cocked her head to the side as she tried to imagine what it might be like. "We've just never considered, you know..."

"...Being with another woman," the double finished the thought.

Fitz placed a hand gently on the lower back of each woman, partly to sooth, but undoubtedly to encourage their experimentation as well. "Actually, Jemma, by your own logic," he smirked, "She's not another woman, she's you."

Leave it to Fitz to bring logic into a moment like this, Jemma thought. She smiled at the double, watching the mirrored face reciprocate with a grin of her own. She really was beautiful, Jemma could hardly deny that. Her face, her body, all of it. Jemma was lucky to have this experience, she realized. Very few people would ever have such an opportunity—such a literal expression of self-love.

In that moment, having made peace with the abnormality of the encounter, Jemma embraced the sensuality head on. She and the double each took a half-step forward before slowly leaning in, pressing a soft, cautious kiss on the others' matching lips.

Jemma felt the hand on her back—Fitz's—slide upwards, applying just a slight hint of pressure as if to signal the women to go ahead. Jemma smiled, and felt the lips against hers do the same, and with that the two women both parted lips in the same instance, allowing themselves to explore with twinned tongues, completely enthralled in the symmetry of the kiss. The lips were so soft, Jemma thought, as she and her clone explored the sensation together.

What followed, Jemma soon realized, was like a game of tag. Any thought that would pop into her brain—any instinct about what she wanted to experience or explore—the LMD would think in the precise same moment. At first, Jemma decided she simply wanted to feel the other woman's skin, to caress her face, and in that instance she felt the LMD's hand rise up to cup her cheek. Jemma did the same. When she wanted to nibble the other woman's lip, she made sure to make the move quickly, as to not be beaten once again.

Before long, the game escalated into a ferociously passionate embrace, with the two Jemmas showing no restraint in kissing, licking, groping each other's identical forms. Jemma took the lead in sliding her hand up beneath the double's sweater, finding herself fondling the woman's breast and becoming truly amazed at how fiendishly turned on her own body was making her.

When she finally began gasping for air, the two woman pressed their foreheads together for balance. They felt lightheaded.

"This is so..." Jemma began through labored breaths.

"—Weird," the LMD finished her thought. "I'm really quite..."

"—Hot..." Jemma smirked as the words came naturally from her lips.

The double laughed. "I was going to say, really quite good at this." She bit her lip. "But yes, we are."

"Don't stop now," Fitz spoke after a few solid minutes in complete, starstruck silence.

Jemma turned from the LMD and faced her boyfriend once again. She had, for a brief moment, completely forgotten that she and her double weren't alone. That would stay a secret for the time being.

"You like watching us, Fitz?" Jemma felt more empowered, more sexy, than she ever had in her life. She stepped closer, kissing him once again. His lips felt different now; so much coarser than her own, but still a welcome touch. "The clock is ticking. Best that we start finishing the job."

\---

It was a challenge to limit their lovemaking to just under an hour, but leave it to Fitz and Simmons to be punctual. The two women got clothed first, tidying up just enough to be presentable. They stepped out into the hallway as Fitz took a few more minutes to recover.

The fire between the women had subsided rather quickly, now that they each began to prepare for the journey ahead. For a few long moments, the two simply stood in silence. Jemma knew that the LMD would soon be destroyed, at least if everything progressed according to plan. It must be a chilling fate to accept.

"I'm fine," the robot eventually spoke. "Really. You don't need to worry about me."

Jemma smiled. Again, the shared brainwaves were uncanny.

"Besides," she continued, "I'd rather have all the LMDs destroyed once this is over, myself included. Plus," the double shrugged, "I don't think having two of us around is really... sustainable."

Jemma took a long look at the duplicate. This whole experience had been unforgettable, truly and in so many ways. It was hard to ignore the underlying narcissism, but for a woman who was often the most comfortable when being timid and self-conscious, this sexual awakening had been a pleasant break from the norm.

"Sustainable," Jemma repeated the word, with just a hint of a giggle. She understood well. Looking over her shoulder and making sure that Fitz wasn't about to interrupt, Jemma reached out to pull the LMD into one final, loving kiss. She brought her hands up to grip the double by her waist, holding their bodies close, savoring the warmth.

At the sound of Fitz approaching, they parted not a moment too soon.

"I just got off the line with Coulson," Fitz spoke firmly. "Everything is in place, we should get going."

"Roger that," the LMD nodded, turning to leave the real Jemma behind. There wouldn't be an emotional goodbye between the two women; they both understood as much. It could certainly be troubling for Fitz to sense any real romantic connection between the two, lest he finally start feeling a hint of jealousy.

"Be safe, Fitz," Jemma spoke after the pair. "I love you."

Fitz turned to her, smiling. "I love you too. I'll be back soon." He raised a hand to the back of the LMD, ushering the robot along as they stepped into the corridor.

Jemma shivered, now finally alone. "I love you both."


	2. Oversharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma is confronted by Daisy and pressured to spill the beans about her encounter with the LMD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this series will be set after SHIELD season four, however omitting the small detail of the team being captured and sent (possibly) into space. Just imagine things went back to semi-normal.

"Simmons, I'm serious. Spill the beans." Daisy took a broad, immovable stance in the middle of the corridor. She wasn't going to let Jemma slip away again.

It had been about two weeks since the the two of them had come back from the Framework and, rather dramatically, vanquished the threat of LMDs for good. With everyone safe and sound — at least physically — and after a quick bite at a diner, Coulson had tried to get everyone back to work. For better and for worse, SHIELD seemed back to normal.

Still, that hadn't stopped Daisy from sensing something was amiss. She and Jemma had been close for years — it didn't take much for Daisy's radar to pick up on the particularly-evasive behavior..

"Daisy, please," Jemma squirmed under the ironclad stare of the inhuman. There were about three dozen reasons Jemma felt like keeping to herself this week. She and Fitz had patched things up temporarily, but after their bizarre sexual escapade they'd hardly had a moment alone. The tensions among the team were at an all-time high as well, which was natural given the amount of duplicity and brainwashing that had gone on over the past few months.

Not to mention Jemma's blossoming crisis of sexual identity, but that was a whole different can of worms.

Jemma turned to retreat away from the encounter, but Daisy was quick this time. She jogged forward and wedged herself in Jemma's only escape route. "Simmins, look," she sighed, "I know it's been a crazy few weeks, but you're not alone in this. The Framework messed us all up. It can really help to talk." She stared at Jemma, making it clear that this time, she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Jemma just shrugged, diverting her gaze. She wasn't opposed to being open and honest, especially with Daisy of all people, but she simply didn't know where to begin. It was so much easier just to keep everything unspoken, at least until she and Fitz had a real opportunity to decompress.

Although, on the topic of sexuality and experimentation, Daisy was indeed a valuable resource. She never hesitated to make that clear to Jemma before.

"Listen, Daisy," folding her arms and lifting her gaze back up to meet her friend, "I understand that you're trying to help, but in all honesty, everything's fine! Things are weird, but that's normal around here."

"That's why we need to talk it out, Simmons. I know things get weird, but you've been through hell before." Daisy took a small step back, giving the other woman some space. "What's different now?"

Jemma sighed. She didn't want to lie, not to Daisy. "Well... So in order to take down AIDA, we made an LMD Jemma—"

"Shit!" Daisy cut her off, "The LMD didn't try to murder you did she? They always do that."

"No! No, that's not it." Suddenly, Jemma felt far too exposed to wandering ears. She grabbed Daisy by the arm and pulled her into a nearby supply room, shouting the door behind them. "The LMD," Jemma took her time, choosing the words carefully, "She was actually JUST like me, like a very good double emotionally too. It would have been impossible to tell us apart—"

Daisy cut in again, this time throwing up her arms and pacing across the small room. "Oh fuck, did Fitz sleep with her? I'll kick his ass so hard."

"Stop, Daisy." Jemma couldn't help but laugh. "No, Fitz didn't sleep with her—oh, actually—" she stammered over the words. Lying wasn't her strong-suit, but the truth wasn't crystal clear either. "Technically..." she started slowly. Daisy was just staring now, completely confused. "Yes, Fitz engaged some with the LMD, but..."

"Simmons, what happened?" Daisy's eyes were peeled open, like she was about to burst.

Jemma gulped. "Well...well I was there too."

Daisy gasped. "Ew, Jemma you watched?"

Jemma shrugged. "I kind of... joined in."

For a few brief moments, Jemma hoped that Daisy wouldn't overreact and just take that little detail in stride. But it quickly became clear, as the woman seemed to lose balance and stumble across the room, clumsily reaching for a shelf to catch her balance, that Jemma wouldn't get off unscathed.

"You...what!" Daisy was short of breath. "Like...like a threesome?"

Jemma just shrugged. It was enough to send Daisy into another tailspin. After a minute of gibberish and profanity, she wound up face to face with Jemma, gripping her friend tightly by the shoulders and shouting. "You fucked your own LMD?!"

"Shhh—" Jemma shook her head and tried to calm Daisy down. "No, nothing like that." Technically speaking, this part was true. She wouldn't have called what they did to each other 'fucking' exactly.

Daisy's expression slowly shifted away from complete shock; her eyes softened, her lips curled into a grin. She almost looked impressed. "Well shit, Simmons. Out of all the agents I've met here, you're the last person I'd have expected to be so... kinky." She let her grip on Jemma loosen, taking a few steps back to lean against the wall opposite the scientist. "Tell me everything. How much did Fitz have to beg in order to make this all happen?"

"Well," Jemma began. Now that the cat was out of the bag, she didn't mind opening up just a tiny bit more. "It was kind of our idea."

"Our idea? You mean—"

Jemma nodded coyly. Her eyes drifted upwards, remembering back to those few wordless moments where she and her duplicate both concocted the same ludicrous plan. "Me and the LMD, together. Fitz actually resisted at first."

Daisy's smile just continued to widen. She was practically beaming. "Simmons you minx! What came over you?"

She shrugged. "It's not like I was planning ahead. I think... When you're around someone that shares your own thoughts, you become less inhibited. It's easier to justify bold or impulsive behavior when there's another person who's feeling those very same impulses." Jemma had never put the feeling into words, but as she spoke, it all began to make more sense to her as well. "Like a feedback loop. I know it sounds unbelievable, but it just sort of...happened." Another shrug. The grin on Daisy's face made Jemma smile bashfully as well.

"It's not that weird," Daisy started pacing now, a small circle in the cramped room. "I'm just jealous. I've been trying to get you and Fitz to agree to a threesome for years."

Jemma knew that was true, Daisy had never been coy about her urges for experimentation with pretty much anyone on the team.

"This is different, Daisy." Jemma retorted, a hint of sarcasm in her voice to defuse Daisy's subtle advances. It was a tactic Jemma had learned to rely on well. "This wasn't technically a threesome, I think. We were both Jemma. It's not as messed up as you're making it sound."

Daisy continued her pacing. "Well it would have been more messed up if you two had done stuff to each other, right? I guess you have a good defense there."

"Well, we did do some...things..." Jemma trailed off, not feeling an immediate urge to kiss and tell, but a steely look from Daisy was all it took to egg her on. "Nothing crazy," she blushed. "Just a little making out."

"Jemma!" Daisy brought hands up to her face to hold in a squeal. She seemed downright giddy. "You kissed yourself! What was it like?"

The scientist shrugged. "Soft," was the first word that came to mind. "It's hard to describe. She kissed like I do, obviously. I guess I'd say it was good," Jemma smirked.

Now Daisy was just shaking her head, her hands still covering most of her face in utter disbelief. "Fuck, Simmons. You're the luckiest girl in the world. What I would give to make out with myself."

"Ew, Daisy!" Jemma shoved her friend playfully.

"You have no right to judge! You've actually done it. And I'm bi, so I'd actually be into it." Daisy had relaxed slightly, now letting her gaze drift off as she clearly got distracted by the idea of diving into bed with another Daisy Johnson.

"Come on, Daisy." Jemma scoffed at her friend's almost competitive degree of narcissism. "I was into it, at least a little."

This brought Daisy back to reality. "So does that make you..." She began to whisper, almost as if suddenly their conversation had become taboo. "Are you into girls now?"

"What? No." Jemma almost took offense at the idea. She could see from Daisy's body language that the other woman was clearly upset. She had jokingly flirted with Jemma dozens of times in the past, and Jemma knew they had some chemistry she couldn't really ignore, but she never had any interest beyond friendship. Daisy never pushed back.

But now, Jemma couldn't quite explain where her true attractions lied. The LMD Jemma had awoken something inside her, but clearly from the circumstances, this didn't fit into any traditional categories.

"Don't..." Jemma tried to explain, finding herself again at a loss of words. "Don't tell anyone, okay? Obviously other people would—"

"—Think you're super kinky?" Daisy joked, but the two women knew there was truth behind the jest. "Listen, your secret's safe with me, as jealous as I might seem. Can you be sure Fitz won't go around bragging?"

"He's not likely to share, I trust him that much." Jemma looked at her watch, she knew Daisy had dozens of more questions to ask but wanted to try and veer this conversation back into a public setting, at least to prevent her from probing too aggressively about the details. "We should probably get moving." 

Daisy stepped out of the supply room first, with Jemma following shortly before the two walked down the long corridor and back towards Jemma's lab. Jemma found the brief silence that followed very welcome. Daisy had been right; sharing her story had helped ease her nerves.

"So what's next for you and Fitz, things are back to normal?" Daisy asked the question with a balanced, cautious tone to her voice.

"Yes, it seems so," Jemma smiled again. "Despite everything."

"Well hopefully after your help—" Daisy paused on that word, letting the implication sit in. "—maybe Fitz will be a bit more understanding of LMDs once Coulson reboots the program. I would have bet he'd have strong objections before, but maybe now..."

Jemma stopped hard, grabbing Daisy by her wrist. "What did you say?!"

Daisy shook her head, "I wasn't going to say anything about the threesome—"

"No," Jemma cut her off. "Before that. You said Coulson is thinking of rebooting the LMD program?"

Daisy just nodded her head, staying silent. Jemma could hardly bring herself to focus; the team had just spent MONTHS fighting against the chaos caused by LMDs. They'd barely made it out alive, and now Coulson was planning on continuing the program? Jemma could feel her heart pounding through her chest. Daisy said something akin to an apology, trying to explain that she thought Jemma had already known, but the words fell on deaf ears.

Jemma's head was spinning at the thought of LMDs returning to her life. Partly out of fear of another robotic rebellion... and partly out of lust. The other Jemma might not be gone for good.


End file.
